Nicknames
by The.Ocean.Shadow
Summary: She has a lot of nicknames so far, she hasnt always liked any more than the other, but that was before she heard her favorite nickname.Some Jenna/Clare friendship,minor Ali/Drew, and Eclare. some romance but not alot. Please R&R? Thanks you!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, nor the characters mentioned in this piece. Please read and review. No flames. Oh, and this is a one-shot. This whole thing is 12 pages long, well 13 including the short author's note at the end.**

* * *

**NICKNAMES**

* * *

Hi, my name is Clare. Clare Edwards. Around here, I am known as Saint Clare, or Clare Bear. That's all people see me as. A saint. And, I guess the fact that I wear a cross around my neck, and a ring of pureness on my finger doesn't help with those nicknames. Why should those nicknames bother me? They don't and they shouldn't. Although, it does annoy me when Jenna calls me Clare Bear. That nickname started with her. It didn't bug me much when we were still friends but now that we aren't, I expected her to drop the act and never call me that again. But, I guess I can't have everything that I want.

And, I am not offended when people refer to me as Saint Clare. Though, when I hear whispers in halls, and mummers of that certain nickname, I can't help but feel upset. It's like people talk down to the people who actually have morals, and care about their education.

The halls of Degrassi are mostly always filled with noise; People walking and talking, specifically gossiping. But usually, the gossip is about people that I don't know. Never was it about me, or any of my friends. Well, I take that back. Once, last year in ninth grade, Ali had sent, well non PG pictures to her ex-boyfriend, Johnny. Before I say anything more, let me just say that I never really liked her boyfriend. I always knew he was bad news. Always.

So, when I walked down the halls, and I heard whispering going between the students, I hadn't really thought anything of it. But, that name that I heard caught my attention. Two girls, about my age were chatting, and their topic of interest just happened to be me. The girl that I heard say that certain nickname had long, black silky hair, the tips of her black hair dyed a light blue. Though her back was turned to me, I knew she had gum, because I could hear her snapping the gum in her mouth. The other girl was slightly shorter than the black haired girl; she had short blonde hair done in two braids. I could see her eyes from where I hid; they were grayish-blue. She wasn't chewing gum like her friend but that was probably because she had braces.

"…Saint Clare…"

When I heard that nickname, I couldn't help but listen in. I wanted to know what the gossip was. Especially since it seemed today's gossip was about me.

"What about that saint?"

"She's not that much of a saint."

"What do you mean?"

The last two words that came out of the other girl's mouth stunned me to no end.

"I heard she got a boob job."

"Oh my…"

I left, not bothering to listening to the rest of the two girls' conversation.

* * *

When I came to school the next day, I was sure people would have forgotten yesterday's gossip but as I entered the doors of Degrassi, I realized that wasn't going to happen. I shrugged off every new nickname I heard addressed to me.

Just as I was about to enter my first period class, I heard Wesley calling out to me. I paused in my footsteps and turned around.

"Clare!" Wesley panted, out of breath. Probably from running trying to catch up to me. "Is it true?"

Not him, too! "Is what true?" I asked as sweetly as I possibly could.

"I heard you got a boob job!" he exclaimed. Lowering his voice a notch, he asked "So, is it true?"

I was outraged! How could one of my friends believe such rumors? I had to set everyone straight!

"No!" I yelled, loudly. I could feel the stares of people near me, but I pretended not to notice. I pointed at my eyes, which were free from glasses. "I got laser eye surgery!"

He looked embarrassed to say the least. He put his head down, ashamed. Good. He should feel terrible for ever buying such lies. That's mean of me, isn't it?

"Oh." He mumbled, "Really?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes." crossing my arms, I asked "Who started this rumor?"

"Jenna…"

* * *

I was furious. No, I was beyond furious. How could she do this? I mean I knew she wasn't who I had thought she was. But to start such rumors about me? Wasn't it enough that she took away KC? Now she wanted to make the rest of my high school year miserable?

There she was. Leaning again the wall. My chance to confront her.

"Why!" I exclaimed.

"What?" she asked.

"Oh, don't act like you don't know what you did!" I screamed at her. I pushed her. She stumbled back a few steps, before finding her footing once again.

She held her hands up in defense. "I don't want to fight, Clare Bear." she said. Psh, yeah right! "Why don't you tell me what I did?"

I rolled my eyes at her attempt to be civil with me. We both knew it was an act, so why wouldn't she just drop it? Only, I knew she had a point. I mean, I didn't want to fight either. How would that make me look?

"Fine, but I am only talking because I don't want to get in trouble for starting a fight." I told her. She just nodded, accepting my answer. I bit my bottom lip; confronting her about this seemed harder than I had thought it would be.

Just as she was about to open her mouth, I blurted what I wanted to say. "Why did you tell everyone that I got a boob job?"

Her eyes widened. "What?" She whispered, shocked. "I didn't tell anyone…I only told KC, and I didn't say you got a boob job… I told him that I suspected that you were. He must have spread it, though…" she paused. "I'm sorry."

I nodded, accepting this answer as true. "Okay, but…why would you suspect that I would ever get a boob job? I mean we were friends for a while…before you know…"

She nodded, knowing what I was saying before responding. "Well, I heard you talking to Ali…And, I heard you say something about a surgery, and then Ali said something about the boys not being able to resist the 'new' Clare." She paused, biting her bottom lip before mumbling, "I guess I jumped to conclusions?"

I nodded, crossing my arms. "I'd say." I glanced behind myself, and mumbled "Now everyone thinks that I got…ugh!" I shook my head, wondering how people could not notice the lack of glasses on my face.

"Again, I'm sorry." Jenna said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I guess she thought that would calm me down. "I could…uh…try and clear the rumor for you? I mean…it's the least I can do for you."

I looked at her. I mean, I really looked at her. Her facial expression was sincere, and her eyes held passion, and warmth.

Slowly, I nodded. "Really? You would really do that for me?" I asked. I was surprised.

She nodded in reply. "Yeah. You were my friend before, and even though I did the worst imaginable, I still care about you."

I was stunned. I smiled, slightly. "Oh." I whispered, "Uh…Thanks."

She nodded, smiling at me. She stared at me for awhile before exclaiming, "Clare, your eyes!"

Alarmed, I asked "What of them?"

"You're not wearing glasses anymore." She said. Oh, so she noticed?

"Yeah, so?" I asked. I wanted to see where this went.

She beamed. Her voice edged with excitement, she lowered her voice, and asked "Did you…get laser eye surgery?"

Hmm, for some reason I had thought she would have asked me if I got contacts. But, I guess she knew me better than I thought she did because she remembered that time where I had told her why I didn't just wear contacts.

I smiled, a real smile. "Yeah." I said, "Glad someone noticed."

"You mean…no one noticed yet?" she asked, sounding shocked.

I nodded. "Just you. Well, Wesley knows…but that's only because he asked me about the rumor and I had to get him straight."

Hearing me speak of the rumor once again, Jenna frowned.

I arched an eyebrow up, and questioned "Jenna?"

Her eyes lowered to the floor, she sighed sadly. "I'm a horrible person."

"What?" I questioned. "No you're not, Jenna."

She glanced up at me, and mumbled "Yeah, I am."

Okay, so she did two deceitful affairs so far, one with my ex and the other being the rumor. That didn't exactly mean that she was a vile person.

"You were the first person in Degrassi to welcome me with open arms…and I…." she said, her voice cracking slightly. "I hurt you."

"Jenna…" I sighed, astonished at how bad this girl was feeling. She did have a heart. "It's okay."

"No, it's not!" she exclaimed. Moving her hands around to help prove her point she asked, "How can you say that it is okay, when I hurt you? You're supposed to be mad. You're supposed to hate me. You're supposed to be anything but…this" she ended her rant by gesturing at me.

"Jenna" I said, sternly. "I don't hate you! I could never hate anyone."

"That's the problem!" she snapped, "People can hate other people! And, you're supposed to hate me! Heck, if I were you, I would hate myself."

I shook my head. "People who hate, are people who hold grudges. I don't hate you. I could never hate you."

"Why?" she whispered, looking down.

"Because, Jenna…you're human, and humans make mistakes!" I told her, trying to get her to see reason.

"But, my mistake hurt you in the end…" she pointed out.

I sighed, there was no denying that one. "Yeah, but…"

"No, buts!" She yelled, tears of frustration running down her face, causing her mascara to run. "I hurt you. You should hate me!"

I groaned, getting frustrated myself.

"See…you're already starting to hate me…" she whispered. Her voice sounded distant, and broken, like a little boy who lost their mother in a huge shopping center.

"Jenna…" I whispered, "I don't hate you, Jenna…"

"What I did, hurt you. Didn't it?" she said, looking directly at me.

"Yeah-" I started to say, only to be cut off.

She shrugged, sadly suggesting "So, hate me."

"I could never hate you, Jenna." I argued.

"Sure you could." She mumbled, playing with a piece of her blonde hair. "Ali already hated me before she knew me, so why can't you hate me now? Now that there is actually a reason to hate me."

"Listen to me, Jenna." I ordered. Once I had her full attention, I said "Sure, what you did then caused me to hurt. I was heartbroken, mad even…but" I held my hand up as she opened her mouth to interrupt, this silenced her. "But, I was able to let it go. And forgive you. And after a while, I didn't hurt as much." I paused. "So, why can't you forgive yourself, Jenna?"

She wasn't saying anything. Her head was lowered, and strands of her blonde hair concealed her face. When I heard her sniffle, I grew concerned.

"Jenna…" I cupped her chin, raising her head up to look at me. Fresh tears were falling from her eyes. With my thumb, I rubbed away some of her tears. "Please, don't cry."

She closed her eyes shut, and whispered "How could I have been so stupid?"

This caught me by surprise. "What?" I asked.

She shook her head, and muttered "How could I have been so stupid…How could I throw away our friendship for a boy?" She looked down again, "You must think poorly of me now."

"Okay, first things first, you are not stupid!" I exclaimed, "And, second of all, I do not think bad of you! Sure, maybe you've made a few mistakes this year but that doesn't mean you're stupid. And, yeah, I was a little bit stunned when I learned of what you did, maybe even a little bit disappointed. But, you're human, humans make mistakes. And as long as you learn from them, there is nothing to be upset about. Okay?"

She nodded slightly. She glanced up, and smiled at me.

"Better?" I asked her. Wow. Who would have known that I would enter this room furious at the girl in front of me, only to end up having a heart to heart conversation; and probably even leave on good terms with each other?

She nodded, her tears no longer falling. She rubbed at her eyes, which were irritated from the tears she previously shed. "Thank you." She whispered.

I shrugged my shoulders, smiling at her. "No problem, Jenna. What are friends for?" And yes, I did realize exactly what I had said.

"Friends?" she asked, almost hopeful.

I bobbed my head, grinning. "Yeah, friends."

"But I-" she started, but I wasn't having it. Not now that I had finally gotten her to stop crying.

Before she could even begin to argue that I should not want to be her friend, I wrapped my arms around her, embracing her in a hug.

She stood there frozen for a few seconds, trying to comprehend the fact that I was hugging her. Once she was able to let the shock process out of her mind, her own hands moved, returning the hug.

* * *

Moments after the hug, and hours after our conversation, I was now standing in front of my locker, finishing packing the rest of my bag.

I could hear the sound of heels clattering on the school floor, and then stopping in front of me. Before the person even spoke, I knew right away that it was Ali. I could tell by her strong perfume.

"Hey, Clare!" she greeted me, happily.

I turned around, my bag on shoulder. "Hey, Ali." I replied, smiling at her.

I noticed the grin on her face, the grin she only wore when something amazing happened or when a boy she liked noticed her, most of the time it always being the latter. She was literally bouncing up and down in joy. And she bit down on her lip, trying to hold back her squeals.

She could only hold them in for so little; She squealed loudly, "Best day ever!"

I chuckled softly at my friend's behavior as she put her hands over her heart, sighing happily.

"Okay, who is he?" I asked. It had to be a boy. Nothing else but a boy could get her to act like this.

Staring off into the distance as if she were searching for someone, she exclaimed "Only the cutest boy ever!" Her eyes had stopped on someone. "There he is!" She waved her hands around, calling out to the boy. "Drew!"

The boy turned his head to look in the direction of Ali's calls. He smiled at her, a real genuine smile.

"He smiled at me!" Ali squealed towards me before adverting her eyes back to the boy. I shook my head, laughing quietly. As Drew began to walk towards to where Ali and I were, Ali released a girly scream. "He's coming this way!" She seemed almost nervous, "What do I do?"

I shrugged, pushing her slightly as the boy stopped in front of us. She stumbled a bit, before the boy caught her wrists, helping her regain balance.

"Hi…Drew." Ali said, blushing.

Drew smiled. "You're Ali, right?" From where I stood watching, I could tell that inside Ali was squealing at the fact that the boy knew her name. I sighed to myself, some things would never change. "Sav's little sister, right?"

I could tell that Ali hated the fact that some people still referred to her as Sav's little sister. But I also sensed that Ali was basically walking on air at the fact that her crush was here talking to her, to even begin to be upset.

She nodded slowly, trying her best not to seem too eager. "Yes." she smiled. Now she seemed curious, "How do you know my brother?"

"When you have a brother that hangs out with two other people in the house a lot, you get to know your brothers friends." he explained, shrugging his shoulders.

Ali nodded, accepting the answer. "But…are you friends with my brother?"

"Eh, he's a cool guy." he answered honestly. "Lucky guy too…" he muttered, grinning.

Ali tilted her to the side, "What?"

"Nothing, nothing" he paused. "Just…if I was related to someone as beautiful as you, I wouldn't let you out of my sight." he flirted.

Ali blushed, looking down at the ground. She looked back up at him, "Thanks…"

Seeing as Ali wasn't going to be walking home with me today, I left unnoticed.

* * *

I was walking outside of the school, towards the area where students' cars were parked. I can't drive yet, nor do I have a car. I was walking towards that area because that's where students that walked or rode their bikes to school were supposed to leave from, since it was the only spot with a traffic cop.

Usually, Ali would walk alongside me. And normally, I wouldn't be smiling like a fool, not paying attention to where I was walking. But, today wasn't a regular day. Things happened, things that I thought would never happen. And, I was happy that they had happened. I was only brought out of my own thoughts at the sound of a horn, and the skidding of a car.

For the first time since I left the school building, I glanced up. I was in the middle of the road. And a hearse was stopped in front of me. A few seconds late, and I probably would have been riding in the back of that hearse. Strange. Who drives a hearse? Obviously the person inside this one does. Who was I to question their taste in cars?

My heart stopped when I noticed the person opening the door, and climbing out of the car. The first thing I saw before the door closed were shoes, black shoes. When the door closed, allowing me to see him more clearly, I gasped. He was dressed mostly in black, the only thing that wasn't black was the dull, grey blazer. But his clothing wasn't what had dazzled me. No. Definitely not the clothes. But, the eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked, slowly stepping closer to me.

I thought for a moment. Was I okay? Hmm, I didn't have any bruises or scratches, so I guess I was fine. I nodded.

He arched an eyebrow up, and asked, "So, care to explain why you were walking on the street when the sign said don't walk?"

I rubbed my left elbow with my right hand, nervously. "Um," I mumbled, not knowing what to say.

He stopped me from humiliating myself any further. "You don't have to explain to me, Blue eyes."

"Blue eyes?" I asked, while I was mentally adding it to my list of 'Clare's Nicknames.'

His lips curved upward, not enough to be a smile, but enough to not be a frown; he smirked. He extended his hand out to me. When I placed my own hand in his, he shook it, saying "Nice to meet you." I nodded, returning the handshake. "I'm Eli." Eli, I buzzed silently to myself, what a lovely name. "Eli Goldsworthy."

I didn't noticed that I hadn't said anything since he had told me his name, and that I was just staring, probably looking stalkerish.

"Hey, Blue eyes? Hello?" he was saying, waving his hand in my face, in an attempt to draw back my attention. Oh, if only he knew.

"Huh?" I whispered, softly.

The boy smirked, saying "I told you my name, it's only fair you tell me yours."

"Oh, my name." I mumbled.

Again the boy smirked, and replied "I mean, calling you Blue eyes is nice and all but I would much rather call a girl with pretty blue eyes by her name."

I could feel my face heat up, as I blushed profoundly. "Uh…you think my eyes are pretty?" I asked, still blushing.

He smirked, probably enjoying my reaction. He answered, in a tone that made my spine tingle in excitement. "Definitely…I would think I was dead, and you were an angel with breathtaking eyes, but the fact that heaven wouldn't let such a beautiful angel near me, tells me otherwise." I was blushing more than before.

"Thanks." I whispered, softly.

He nodded. "So, what's your name, Blue eyes?"

"Clare." I said, a small blush still covering my cheeks. "Clare Edwards."

"Such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." he commented, smirking at the reaction he caused.

I nodded, smiling. "Thanks." I murmured.

For the moment that I had spent talking with this boy, I had forgotten that I was in middle of the road. Probably, causing traffic.

Beep! Beep! BEEEEP! People were honking their horns like crazy. I jumped at the sound of someone beeping their horn, and probably resting their hands on it, causing it to beep loudly and for a long time.

"Got out off the road!" someone yelled, while hitting their hands against the wheel, honking at Eli and I.

Eli glanced around behind himself, and said softly "I should probably go…"

I nodded. "It was nice meeting you." I mumbled before he could get into his car.

He glanced at me. He smiled at me, yes a smile, not a smirk. "I'm glad I met you too, Blue eyes."

I beamed, and mentally squealed to myself in happiness. Just as he was climbing into his hearse, I stopped him. "Wait!"

He looked at me once again. "Yes, Blue eyes?"

"I…I'll uh, see you around?" I asked. I know I sounded hopeful, but I couldn't help it.

He smirked to himself. "I guess you will." he said, finally entering all the way. When I thought he was going to drive off, and I was going to resume my walking, he lowered his window. "Need a ride, Blue eyes?"

I smiled to myself. "Sure." I said, nodding. I could see him extend his arms to the passenger door, opening it from the inside.

"Hop in, Blue eyes." he said.

I was a bit weary about riding in a hearse but I didn't linger on that fact for long. The idea of riding in a car with this boy both scared me and excited me.

Once I had entered his car, and closed the door, and turned to him. "Thanks for the ride, Eli." He only nodded in reply, his eyes focused on the road. I sat back in the seat as Eli began driving off, out of school grounds.

When Eli stopped the car in front of a stoplight, he turned around to glance at me for the first time since I had entered his hearse.

Noticing his stares, I glanced up. He had a expression of thoughtfulness; "Eli? What are you thinking about?" I asked him.

"I was thinking…" Eli said, smirking. "Oh, I don't know…how am I supposed to bring you to your house with no clues of where you live?"

"Oh." I whispered, blushing. Of course he would need to know my address in order to bring me home. Pointing to where several trees were, I said "I live near there…my house is the first one in the neighborhood closest to the forest of trees."

The light changed from red to green, and Eli drove off.

"I went near there once or twice before." commented Eli, his eyes glued on the road as he talked to me.

"Really?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah. The shade from the trees there make for a good place to escape reality." he said, "The sound of birds singing, and the sound of the flowing river calms me."

Wow. At first glance, I would have never thought that this boy here, liked the sounds of the forest.

I nodded. "I…I know what you mean." And, really I did. Nowadays when my parents began to fight, I would sneak out the backdoor, and run off towards the forest. Eli was right about the effect it had on a person.

Arching his eyebrow up, he asked me "You do?"

Slowly, I nodded. "Yeah. I go there too sometimes…to think and stuff…" I said, my voice trailing off. I didn't know why I felt like I needed to back myself up with a reason why.

He just nodded, making a final turn. He pressed his foot on the brakes, stopping his hearse just a couple feet away from my house.

"Maybe we'll run into each other then." he replied, looking at me.

Nodding, I smiled. "Yeah, maybe." I whispered.

"Well, this is your stop." Eli said. And I nodded.

"So it is." I murmured softly, looking out the window before returning my gaze to the boy. "Once again, thanks for the ride, Eli."

He smirked, saying "How would it have made me look if I let such a pretty girl walk home?"

I blushed. I was now sure that he was intentionally saying these kind, and flirtatious comments to see me flustered and blushing.

I didn't know how to reply to his latest comment; Opening the door, I started to get out, but I stopped, thinking of something. My legs still dangling close to the floor and the rest of myself in the car, I turned my head to look at him one more time.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked him.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" he replied, smirking.

I couldn't lie, so I nodded, getting all the way out of the car. Turning to face his car, I smiled. He smiled in return.

I waved. "Bye, Eli!"

"Adios, Blue Eyes." he said before driving off.

As I walked inside my house, I had came up with a decision of some sorts. I may not like all the other nicknames that people call me. But, no doubt about it, I love the nickname Blue eyes.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**What did you think? Did you like this? I hope you did. **

**Did you find any of the characters to be O.O.C? If so, let me know!**

**Anyways, please review letting me know how I did.**

**This is a one shot, so don't expect more from this one! **

**Have a wonderful, fantastic day!**


End file.
